grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign
'Campaign '''is one of three game modes available in ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. It was completely released with the full release of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on 5th July 2016Full Release Announcement. The players are assisted over scroll by Professor Port at first, then Professor Oobleck, and then finally Headmaster Ozpin. Gameplay Campaign is the story mode of [http://grimmeclipse.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY:_Grimm_Eclipse RWBY: Grimm Eclipse]. Players make their way through the level, defeating enemies, occasionally platforming across things, and trying to survive the ever increasing difficulty. Unlike Horde Mode and Grimm Gauntlet, there is an overarching plot across all the chapters. To read more about the plot, continue onto plot synopsis. The players have an arsenal at combos at their disposal, from charged heavy attacks to a flurry of light combos, players can decimate their way through hordes of Grimm. The Campaign itself has a fair difficulty rating: it teaches the player the basics before ramping up the difficulty with the further the player progresses through the Campaign. By the time the player completes it, they're a veritable Hunter/Huntress. Chapters There are 10 chapters available in the Campaign, all of which can be replayed at any time, assuming you haven't ranked up. Each chapter also has a short description from in-game. * Chapter 1: Boots on the Ground - Something’s amiss in the Emerald Forest. We need boots on the ground to investigate. * Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties - Beacon’s security network is down. Find out what’s causing the interference. * Chapter 3: The Collapse - A mysterious symbol links to Merlot Industries in deserted Mountain Glenn. * Chapter 4: Below the Surface - The team heads underground to search for clues in the wreckage of Merlot Industries. * Chapter 5: Right on Track - A pair of train tracks from the Undercity leads to Forever Fall. * Chapter 6: End of the Line - The team continues exploring Forever Fall only to make a huge discovery. * Chapter 7: The Island of Dr. Merlot - The team finds themselves marooned on a strange island without a way to call home. * Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery - After reaching the other side of the island, Dr. Merlot’s plans become clearer. * Chapter 9: The Grand Tour - An invitation into Dr. Merlot’s laboratory results in an unexpected twist. * Chapter 10: Final Exam - Deep in Dr. Merlot’s laboratory lies the ultimate test. Plot Synopsis RWBY: Grimm Eclipse ''begins with the player(s) travelling through the Emerald Forest, guided by Peter Port, ''as there have been issues with the security network in the area. As they travel to the control centers, they fight through Grimm, and upon reaching the control centers, discover they are sabotaged by an unknown group. The player(s) also discover empty cages for capturing Grimm, that belong to Merlot Industries. An old research and development corporation, Merlot Industries has its main facility in Mountain Glenn, where obviously they eventually had to shut down after the collapse of the region. The player(s) then move on to Mountain Glenn to investigate the old Merlot Industries building, now guided by Bartholomew Oobleck. Travelling through the ruins, and obviously fighting more Grimm, an explosion triggers right as they reach the facility, sending the player(s) down into the Mountain Glenn underground. As the player(s) attempt to find a way out of the underground, they come across a Mutant Creep, which is troubling. Far more troubling, they also discover a large bomb, which the players send down a crevasse to contain the explosion. As the player(s) exit the underground, they end up in Forever Fall, and spend time finding old keys to open doors to find the tracks they were following. As they travel, they discover more Mutant Creeps, and also Mutant Beowolves. Also troubling, they find a temple that has been re-vamped as a Grimm holding facility, and a shipping port with a boat showing the Merlot Industries symbol. After fighting through the temple, the player(s) search the shipping containers at the port, getting trapped in one as it is loaded onto the ship. When the ship stops, the player(s) exit the container to find themselves on an unknown, but presumable Merlot's Island. Unfortunately, the signal from their scroll(s) is not strong enough to communicate with Dr. Oobleck, so they decide to visit communication towers in an attempt to strengthen the signal. As the player(s) explore the island, they find Androids defending it as well as normal and mutant Grimm. After they manage to fully restore contact, Dr. Merlot hijacks the conversation to introduce himself. Ozpin takes over from Dr. Oobleck, and begins conversing with his previous acquaintance. As the player(s) head onto the other side of the island, which has a very different atmosphere, they find Dr. Merlot harvesting some kind of blue liquid for his experiments. They shut off the pipes sending the substance further into the island as they travel, and Ozpin and Dr. Merlot discuss Dr. Merlot's experimentation on Grimm, and the fall of Mountain Glenn. Ozpin claims Dr. Merlot had a part in the disaster, and Dr. Merlot claims he needed to attract more Grimm for his experiments, as Merlot Industries' research was critical in the advancement of artificial intelligence and genetics. After following the pipelines along the island, the player(s) eventually make it to Merlot's Laboratory, which is full of both kinds of Grimm, and more Androids. The players are given a tour by Dr. Merlot as they attempt to find a way to stop his operation, and destroy more of the mysterious substance that Dr. Merlot calls a serum as they go. After sending Ozpin details of the laboratory, the players head to the center of Dr. Merlot's operation, destroying the power facility and the last of the serum, before being put to a test by Dr. Merlot that culminates in fighting a giant, Mutant Deathstalker. After defeating it, Dr. Merlot sets his laboratory to self destruct, while the player(s) escape in a ship sent by Ozpin. Trivia * The first (and only) campaign for RWBY: Grimm Eclipse is called ''Episode 1: The Phantom Grimmace. ''This is a reference to Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. * In early access, not all of the levels were released together. Campaign One was the Emerald Forest and Mountain Glenn missions, and the next batch of missions released was for Forever Fall. Merlot's Island and onwards were released in full release. * There is a unique song for the Campaign, played in the credits. "Lusus Naturae" is created by Jeff Williams. * When the credits have stopped rolling, 'THE END... or is it?' appears as Dr. Merlot begins to laugh. This only happens if the player or players have picked up at least 30 artifacts. If the player or players have not, it only states 'THE END'. Gallery 20170224184504 1.jpg 20170224185012 1.jpg 20170224185630 1.jpg 20170224201030 1.jpg 20170224200914 1.jpg 20170224201845 1.jpg 20170224201910 1.jpg 20170224202116 1.jpg 20170224202138 1.jpg 20170224202940 1.jpg 20170224203119 1.jpg 20170224203837 1.jpg 20170224204550 1.jpg 20170224204204 1.jpg 20170224204005 1.jpg 20170224204729 1.jpg 20170224205112 1.jpg 20170224205202 1.jpg 20170224205957 1.jpg 20170224205652 1.jpg 20170224210156 1.jpg 20170224210435 1.jpg 20170224210606 1.jpg 20170224210827 1.jpg 20170224211029 1.jpg 20170224211000 1.jpg 20170224211202 1.jpg 20170224211634 1.jpg 20170224211901 1.jpg 20170224212857 1.jpg 20170410195734_1.jpg 20170412204522_1.jpg|Bonus ending that is only triggered when picking up the majority of artifacts References Category:Game Modes